Fabric or fibrous heating/warming articles are known, e.g., in the form of electric blankets, heating and warming pads and mats, heated garments, and the like. Typically, these heating/warming articles consist of a body defining one or a series of envelopes or tubular passageways into which electrical conductance heating wires or elements have been inserted. In some instances, the electric conductance heating wires are integrally incorporated into the body during its formation, e.g. by weaving or knitting. Relatively flexible electric conductance heating wires or elements, e.g., in the form of a core of insulating material, e.g., yarn, about which is disposed an electrical conductive element, e.g., a helically wrapped metal wire or an extruded sheath of one or more layers of conductive plastic, have been fabricated directly into the woven or knitted structure of a fabric body. For example, in Kishimoto U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,462, conductive yarns are selectively substituted for warp and/or weft yarns during formation of a woven body. The conductive yarns are then connected at their ends to a source of electrical current.